


spring day

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: kyungsoo attempts the conversation after both of them have had their first mug of the morning coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for exohousewarming round 2016 [here](http://exohousewarming.livejournal.com/9152.html)
> 
> warnings: laziness on suho's part (and mine too bc lapslock)
> 
> also more like pg i guess?? rather than pg-13?? nothing explicit, lmk if i should rate it as T instead of G

“junmyeon hyung,” kyungsoo attempts the conversation after both of them have had their first mug of the morning coffee, “we have to clean the apartment.”

junmyeon’s eyes widen slightly at the comment, his lips opening up in a ready made and ready to deliver protest against it, but kyungsoo cuts him off before he can even begin.

“no.” his word is final, his eyes narrowing as they look at junmyeon. “hyung, we’ve been putting this off for the past five weeks. _five_ weeks.”

“but-” junmyeon tries to come up with another excuse, but he’s cut off again.

“hyung, if you don’t help me clean up,” and the smile that’s spreading across kyungsoo’s face looks nothing short of evil, “i will call your parents _and_ your older brother over for dinner tonight. maybe i’ll even ask minseok hyung to stay over for the weekend.”

at the mention of his older brother, minseok, junmyeon immediately stops all his protesting. his face settling into a somber expression as he nods and agrees to kyungsoo’s decision, albeit a little reluctantly.

“good, okay.” with a satisfied smile on his face, kyungsoo begins listing off their schedule for today as junmyeon warily nods in acknowledgment every few seconds. after kyungsoo’s done, he picks up both their coffee mugs, rinses them and leaves them in the sink to wash later. “let’s begin with your clothes then.”

junmyeon resists the urge to groan and just rubs his hands over his face, sluggishly following after kyungsoo into their bedroom.

even at the entrance, there’s already one stray sock and a pair of pants—with one leg inside out—dropped off in some semblance of a pile.

eyeing the sock at first, kyungsoo looks up at junmyeon, an eyebrow already raised up as he questions, “where did the other sock go? do both the socks and the pants need to be washed?”

“yes,” junmyeon replies, pauses to contemplate his answer, running his tongue over the back of his teeth, before continuing, “they need to be washed. and uh, i don’t know-“

kyungsoo frowns.

“- _but_ , i will look for it right now and find the sock,” junmyeon nods as he finishes his sentence, trying to reassure his boyfriend to the best of his abilities.

“okay,” kyungsoo says, slowly, as if he’s trying to come to terms with this and then think for what they should do next. “so you’ll find the sock, put it and the other sock and your pants in the laundry basket—properly, not throw them—and then, we’ll start on keeping away the clothes. i’ll fold some while you look for your sock but hyung, i want you to fold them too. so go. search. quickly.”

junmyeon nods in quick successions, and immediately begins to walk around the room in search for the missing argyle patterned sock. thankfully, he finds it only after about two minutes, kneeling down on the floor and stretching his hand as he crawled as close as he could to the bedside table. how the sock managed to go under the table all the way from their bedroom door, junmyeon has no clue, but the important thing is that he still found it. and that too in record time.

“here,” junmyeon exclaims, proudly holding up the now found sock in his hand.

kyungsoo turns to look and the smile on junmyeon’s face is so bright and wide and he’s _beaming_ , really, so kyungsoo can’t help as the corners of his lips also twitch up.

“good job hyung,” he responds, rolling his eyes discreetly as his boyfriend goes to put the clothes into their half filled laundry basket. in the back of his head, he writes a reminder for doing laundry soon. maybe today. “now come here, help me fold the clothes so that we can move on to the other messes.”

the elder’s in a better mood now, humming along to whichever song kyungsoo’s singing under his breath, as they fold the clothes and keep them away. kyungsoo rarely has to stop junmyeon to make him refold the clothes more neatly. and it’s not that junmyeon can’t clean or doesn’t know how to clean, it’s just that, well, he’s too lazy.

there are more important things to be done, like cooking and kissing and eating and work, so cleaning up just isn’t one of his priorities. kissing though, definitely is.

as they move to the last few clothes left, the room is almost clear of all the messy clothes that were previously strewn around, hanging off the furniture, junmyeon looks at kyungsoo every other second. the timing has to be right.

“kyungsoo.” and now’s just the perfect moment to attempt this, junmyeon thinks, the clothes are finished and they’ve put most of them away, save for the two articles lying on the bed. “ _kyungsoo_.”

and suddenly, junmyeon’s arms are wrapped around kyungsoo’s waist, his head resting easily on the younger’s shoulder as junmyeon nuzzles kyungsoo’s nape.

“how about we take a break, hmm?” light, soft kisses peppering over kyungsoo’s warm warm skin. “we’ve worked so hard, a little break would be nice, right?”

“hyung.” there’s a slight warning in his tone. junmyeon easily ignores that and instead noses along kyungsoo’s neck, dropping a kiss behind his ear before lightly grazing his teeth along the bottom of the earlobe.

“no, hyung. _work_.” kyungsoo stands firm, turning around to remove himself from junmyeon’s embrace.

“okay. so maybe not that, but let’s have a break at least?” junmyeon juts his lower lip out in a small pout. he isn’t going to bring out the sad eyes right now though, he needs to have some back up ammunition. just in case.

kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “we’ve literally only cleaned up the clothes that were lying around the bedroom hyung, do you know how much more we still have to get through?”

junmyeon lets his bottom lip jut out a bit further and contemplates whether to bring out his sad puppy eyes or not. he decides against it when kyungsoo sighs and hands him a list of chores they still have to get through. the break will have to wait then.

“fine, so what next?” junmyeon gives in, but still moves a step forward, leaning into kyungsoo as the younger starts prioritizing the chores on the list.

the next item on their list is to go through all the knick knacks—or as kyungsoo likes to call them: the useless junk—that have piled up around the house, appearing in odd spots from time to time as junmyeon moves them and then subsequently forgets about them.

“we’ll begin with the bedroom, then go to the living room,” kyungsoo says, still eyeing the list. “we also have to clean up the bathroom and all your skincare supplies in there.”

junmyeon begins to give his two cents on the topic but kyungsoo cuts in with, “hyung, trust me, we wouldn’t throw away anything unless it’s empty but you get needlessly attached to some bottles and don’t throw them away. i’ve seen it all.”

and junmyeon can’t really argue against the truth. or, well, he _can_ but he’s not likely to win, so he’ll let it go and just follow kyungsoo. his response is a silent nod and then they begin to work.

after about ten minutes into their cleaning session, where junmyeon’s kept more stuff than he’s tossed in the big black trash bag, kyungsoo finally speaks up.

“hyung,” he calls out. junmyeon turns around and finds himself with a handful of ticket stubs being shoved towards his face. “what are these?”

gingerly laughing, junmyeon brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck when kyungsoo pulled back his hand to look at him with those wide, judgmental eyes.

“well…” and really, junmyeon had a good explanation for this—he had a _great_ explanation for this—all he had to do was say it, “i like ticket...stubs?”

that- that wasn’t the explanation junmyeon had planned.

unimpressed, kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at the response.

“really now,” says kyungsoo, deadpan. and honestly, junmyeon thinks that now _this_ is being too judgmental. junmyeon doesn’t deserve this much of being looked down upon.

“ _kyungsoo_ ,” junmyeon whines, scrunching his nose and no, that wasn’t a whine. it was a very adult and mature complaining tone. yes. “i can explain better.”

“i’m all ears,” kyungsoo replies, setting the stubs back onto the table, next to the pamphlets and brochures that he has segregated into ‘throw away’ and ‘keep’ piles. the ‘throw away’ pile, as expected, is significantly larger. there are only about three and a half items in the ‘keep pile.’

all those precious pamphlets and tourist maps that junmyeon had so earnestly collected every time they went on a trip, all the memories attached to them, junmyeon felt a small pout tugging on his lips at the thought of all these things being thrown away so… _easily_.

“they’re...well, they are stubs from all our movie dates over the years,” junmyeon confesses, feeling the tips of his ears burn the same bright red as his cheeks. the reason sounds so much more cheesier when he says it out loud. it had honestly sounded much better in his head.

and kyungsoo’s hand, which was very determinedly about to push the stubs into the ‘throw away’ pile, stutters to a stop. a weird mix of a groan that reveals how kyungsoo’s too embarrassed and simultaneously too endeared by junmyeon’s reason slips past the younger’s lips.

“ _hyung_ ,” kyungsoo begins, for once feeling speechless as a desire curls in him to not throw away some of what he called junmyeon’s trash items.

“i know, i know,” junmyeon quickly cuts in. “it sounded way less cheesier in my head, i’m sorry.”

he winces and then pouts to cover up for his embarrassment but kyungsoo just shakes his head. junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and then his face is blank until a second later, when his brain finally comprehends that kyungsoo’s hands are actually moving the ticket stubs to the ‘keep’ pile.

junmyeon raises his eyebrows, lips parting with a comment ready on the tip of his tongue-

“don’t even say a single thing about this,” kyungsoo mutters, glaring at his partner for a moment before moving back to focus on cleaning up the rest of the mess on the desk.

“but-”

“no. not a single word.”

so junmyeon grins instead, wide and bright, and sets back to doing his work, more pleased than ever.

“and wipe that smug grin off of your face, hyung.”

and kyungsoo sounds _so_ whiny, but also like he’s trying to resist sounding so whiny, that it surprises a loud laugh out of junmyeon. kyungsoo appropriately replies to it by walking over to where junmyeon’s sitting on the floor and giving him a light slap on the back of the head, followed by a kiss on the forehead when junmyeon looks up at him with his signature sad face.

the hit was still deserved, kyungsoo thinks.

 

-

 

they clean mostly quietly, with minimal complaints and whines from junmyeon to take breaks, for the next twenty five minutes. and kyungsoo only has to really stop junmyeon from suggestive winks and smirks twice, so he considers it a victory.

it’s not that junmyeon’s insatiable—it’s not, really—it’s just that junmyeon doesn’t like cleaning, and if sex can be an option to get out of the cleaning chores, then he doesn’t mind it at all. unfortunately, kyungsoo doesn’t buy into any of his excuses. his resistance is especially strong today, and it’s so unfair, junmyeon thinks, as he drops all the shreds of the brochures into the trash bag.

he had had a small fight halfway through when kyungsoo had decided to go through junmyeon’s segregated piles, which had resulted in kyungsoo mostly conceding to junmyeon’s wishes but throwing away at least a third of what junmyeon had planned to keep.

it isn’t junmyeon’s fault that he gets nostalgic easily. there are just _so_ many memories attached to everything.

“hyung, come on, bathroom now,” kyungsoo calls out as he walks ahead to the bathroom.

junmyeon follows him slowly, dragging his socked feet along the tiles. he looks down and frowns at his mismatched socks—one of them is actually kyungsoo’s, the black one is, the argyle one is junmyeon’s. kyungsoo had already made a snarky remark at it earlier while they were making the bed.

“kyungsoo-yah,” junmyeon digs his chin into kyungsoo’s shoulder as the younger begins to sort out the skincare products from the shelf, “let’s take a break, hmm?”

it’s been a long two hours with only two ten minute breaks in between and junmyeon just wants to not clean anymore. he feels like he’s cleaned more than enough for his lifetime.

kyungsoo doesn’t budge though, and just continues to throw out some empty bottles and products, each new one landing with a dull thud in the slowly filling garbage bin.

it’s time for the sad puppy eyes.

“kyungsoo,” junmyeon half moans and half whimpers, lips ghosting over the younger’s neck. junmyeon looks up into the mirror, his puppy eyes mode activated.

kyungsoo stiffens and junmyeon smirks, arms snaking around kyungsoo’s waist.

“ _kyungsoo-yah_ ,” junmyeon continues and kyungsoo’s hand wraps tightly around junmyeon’s arm, nails digging in and biting his skin.

“after,” kyungsoo swallows audibly, trying to not lean into junmyeon’s embrace, “after this, hyung.”

junmyeon presses a chaste kiss down on kyungsoo’s collarbones and laughs softly, “thank you, kyungsoo~”

“can’t even handle two hours of cleaning,” the younger grumbles and junmyeon retaliates by biting down on kyungsoo’s earlobe.


End file.
